duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Pacman
Music The music in this song uses sound effects from the Atari 2600 Pac-Man. Mainly Pac-Man eating pellets as well as the effects that play when ghosts are vulnerable. The stage start and death sounds are also used. The chorus uses the game start theme from the NES Pac-Man and it's death sound. Credits *Duane Zuwala as Pacman *Brandon Lackey as Clyde *Michael Crane as Blinky, Inky *Danielle Curavo as Pinky Lyrics Pacman: I'm Pacman (Stage Start Sound) Pac-Man comin' through, straight huntin' for fruit. Eatin' pills like a waka waka comin' for you. I got ghosts in my way, but I ain't afraid. Super Pill's gonna make you run from me in this maze. (Death Sound) Blinky: Blinky. Pinky: ' Pinky. '''Inky : ' Inky. 'Clyde: ' Clyde! 'Pinky: ' What are we gonna do boys? 'Inky : ' Runaway! 'Clyde: ' Hide! '''Blinky: Boogity boogity boo I'm comin' your way. And I'll keep comin back like every day. Clyde: ' I'mma gonna go over here right now. I'm gon' run into him when his pills run out. I'nky: ' Be careful Clyde! '''Pinky: ' You're about to get eaten! '''Blinky: Ain't no time to attempt retreatin'! (Death Sound) (NES Game Start Theme) Pacman: Gobble down these halls, I'm the pac with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thing; oh shit it's a ghost! Nooo! (''NES 'Death Sound)'' 1 Pac down, 3 Pacs to go. 2Pac ain't got shit on this Pac, yo. Tummy like a Magical Bag of Holdin'. Stage complete, now it's reloadin'. (Death Sound) I'm gonna creep up in the corner 'til the Ghosts come down. Gobble down pills to the other side now. I'm eludin' pursuin' the pills with passion; Ms. Pac-man couldn't handle this kinda action. 'Clyde: ' Boogity boogity boo, I'm back you guys! '''Blinky: Get back in the box Clyde, for real this time! Pinky: ' We gotta get him before he gets us! '''Inky : ' No way! 'Clyde: ' Yay! '''Blinky: Who rides a short bus?! (Death Sound) (NES Game Start Theme) Pacman: Gobble down these halls, I'm the pac with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thing; oh shit it's a ghost! Nooo! (''NES 'Death Sound)'' Gobble down these halls, I'm the pac with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thing; oh shit it's a ghost! Nooo! ''('NES 'Death Sound)'' 'Clyde: ' Yay! '''Blinky: Come here, motherfucker! Pinky: ' It's pay-back time! '''Inky : ' Oh no! 'Pinky: ' You're goin' down Pac-Man! '''Blinky: I’m gonna eat you! Inky : ''' He's gonna eat us! '''Pacman: Waka waka waka gonna eat ya face. Waka waka waka waka better keep away. I'll find a Super Pill and now you're blinkin' blue. Puttin' you back in the box if I run into you. You can't run from me, shit I'll cut through the stage! Meet you on the other side and gobble ya face. It's Pac-Man waka waka waka wak wit' me Eatin' cherries waka waka. I'm the waka king, c'mon! (NES Game Start Theme) Gobble down these halls, I'm the pac with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thing; oh shit it's a ghost! Nooo! (''NES 'Death Sound)'' Gobble down these halls, I'm the pac with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thing; oh shit it's a ghost! ''('NES 'Death Sound)'' '''Clyde: Yay!